Un amour de Scarabée
by melofrench
Summary: Ce qu'elle pouvait la détester, oui elle, qui venait de mettre fin à sa carrière pour un an. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer aussi.
1. Chapitre 1

Le Poudlard Express se déplaçait en direction de Londres depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, certains élèves fatigués avaient décidé de dormir un peu, avant de savourer enfin les grandes vacances. D'autres, au contraire, s'amusaient, se faisaient des blagues, ou parlaient tout simplement, restant calmes dans leur compartiment.

Hermione Granger avait dévoilé, avec fierté, à ses amis Ron et Harry qu'elle avait découvert le secret de Rita Skeeter, elle la maintenait maintenant prisonnière dans un bocal, et attendrait d'arriver à Londres pour la relâcher. A l'intérieur du bocal, même si cela ne se voyait pas, Rita était désespérée. Oui, elle avait paru en colère tout à l'heure, se débattant de ses petites pattes d'insecte contre le rebord du bocal, mais à présent, elle commençait à réellement réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et combien les prochains mois risquaient d'être difficiles...

Hermione était très pensive, la tête posée contre la fenêtre du train, semblant assez fatiguée par cette journée et les récents évènements. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'en conclurent Harry et Ron, eux mêmes tourmentés par la pensée du possible retour de Voldemort. En réalité, Hermione n'était pas exactement troublée par cela, ou plutôt, ce n'était pas ce qui la troublait le plus en ce moment... A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais spécialement sentie attirée par les garçons, souvent trop violents, trop agressifs, trop idiots, trop primitifs... Elle avait pensé pendant des années que cela voulait très certainement dire qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas encore tombée sur le bon, mais l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter dans sa vie et la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Viktor Krum avait remis en cause tout ce qu'elle pensait sur l'amour. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi facile que la théorie, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on contrôle, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il suffisait d'apprendre par cœur, et cela l'effrayait. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout contrôler, de se sentir ainsi rassurée, que ce soit pour ses devoirs, ses amis, les sorts qu'elle répétait jusqu'à y arriver à la perfection, bien qu'elle y arrivait souvent déjà très bien dès le premier essai.

En ce moment, elle pensait à Rita, oui à Rita, à son sourire, à ses beaux yeux bleus, à ses cheveux toujours aussi bien bouclés, à sa bouche si pulpeuse, à sa façon de balader sa main sur son bloc notes de journaliste... Mais pourquoi elle ? Oui, pourquoi elle, une journaliste proche de la quarantaine, sans foi ni loi qui aimait écrire tout un tas d'immondices sur les gens... Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse d'une gentille et jolie fille de son âge ? Hermione soupira, tandis qu'inconsciemment, elle caressait le bocal dans lequel était enfermée Rita Skeeter. Cette dernière prit cette façon de caresser sa prison pour une provocation, une façon de lui montrer qu'à présent elle était supérieure, qu'elle avait le pouvoir, et que elle, elle était à sa merci... Rita était dégoutée, elle sentait la colère monter, et décida de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir ce que la jeune adolescente faisait. Essayer de dormir, ne serait-ce que pour une heure, serait peut-être le meilleur moyen d'oublier quelque peu sa situation...

Arrivés à la gare de Londres, Hermione se sentait le cœur serré, en effet, elle n'avait pas envie de relâcher Rita, elle aurait presque préféré la garder pour elle-même... Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à ses parents ? Et pour quelle obscure raison Rita pourrait t'elle bien accepter de rester avec elle sans arrêt, alors qu'elle venait juste de la trainer plus bas que terre, en la mettant au chômage forcé ? Hermione soupira de nouveau, et ouvrit le bocal... A sa grande surprise, Rita ne bougea pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi restait-elle là sans bouger ?... Elle ne serait quand même pas... Non voyons, elle ne pouvait pas être morte quand même, Hermione avait quand même fait attention de laisser des petits trous dans le bocal, ce n'était pas une meurtrière, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait cette bourde monumentale alors que celle qu'elle avait enfermée à l'intérieur se trouvait être la femme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Elle se dit, dans un espoir irrationnel, que peut-être que Rita avait envie de rester avec elle... Puis soudain, elle vit l'insecte se lever, se tourner furieusement, rapidement, se rendant enfin compte que le bocal était ouvert, Rita prit alors son envol. Hermione la vit partir au loin, son petit espoir d'être aimée réduit à néant, ce départ lui déchirait le cœur, elle en avait presque envie de pleurer, mais les gens autour n'auraient très certainement pas compris pourquoi une ado de son âge semblait faire autant de manière pour un simple insecte...

Rita avait réussi à s'endormir dans ce bocal, et c'était là la vraie raison de son absence de réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle sortit du bocal, respirant un air bien plus dense et frais que celui qui régnait dans le wagon. Il fallait à présent qu'elle retourne chez elle, afin de commencer à s'adapter à sa toute nouvelle situation...

Cet été-là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rita, tout le temps, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, chaque minute, chaque seconde était remplie de son image, envahissante, étouffante... Oui, Hermione manquait d'air, et une seule personne pouvait lui en donner, Rita... Elle regrettait parfois de lui avoir demandé de ne plus écrire, car le simple fait de savoir que c'était elle qui avait écrit cet article, elle qui avait pensé chaque mot, et de voir sa signature à la fin l'emplissait de joie... C'était niais, c'était horrible, elle regardait ses anciens articles en souriant, alors qu'ils étaient répugnants, ignobles... A la fin de chaque article, elle se mettait à caresser du doigt son nom imprimé... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Etait-ce ça être amoureuse ? Etait-ce vraiment cet était d'imbécilité dans lequel elle se trouvait ? Hermione referma brutalement la Gazette du Sorcier et le jeta sur la pile de journaux, il y avait quand même plus important à s'occuper en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passait suite au retour de Voldemort que la vie d'une pitoyable petite journaliste qu'elle aimait aussi d'une façon pitoyable... De toute façon, tout était pitoyable chez Rita non ? Non... Hermione devait bien l'admettre, si ce n'est ses quelques articles de commérages et son ton parfois immature, il n'y avait rien de réellement pitoyable chez la journaliste...

Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour laquelle elle lui en voulait vraiment, c'était cet article sur sa soi-disant relation triangulaire avec Harry et Viktor... Mais c'était plus le faite que Rita puisse s'imaginer qu'elle aimait séduire les garçons sans en souffrir qui la rongeait... Car le contraire était faux, et Hermione se rappelait bien de combien, à Poudlard déjà, elle ressentait cette jalousie intense dès qu'un garçon s'approchait d'elle, et cela valait même pour Harry... Lorsqu'il avait été interviewé, elle s'était imaginée être à sa place, avant de se raisonner, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à se faire interviewer par une journaliste immorale, mais quand même, c'était elle...

Durant le premier mois, Hermione était assez triste, elle restait dans sa chambre, comme paralysée dans son lit, ou alors elle tâchait de s'oublier dans le travail, comme toujours quand ça allait mal.

De son côté, Rita avait des problèmes financiers, elle n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bouts avec son chômage, elle avait tenté quelques petits boulots, bien que dégradants, mais le salaire n'était pas assez élevé, bien qu'étant des boulots payés au noir, elle continuait de recevoir son salaire en tant que chômeuse. Le soir, elle se couchait sans aucun être en elle, la grande journaliste venait d'être terrassée, écrasée comme l'insecte qu'elle incarnait. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, parfois elle ne mangeait pas, quelle importance après tout... Cela lui ferait peut-être perdre un peu de joues, ces joues qui plaisaient tant à Martin, qu'elle avait finalement quitté il y avait quatre ans de cela. Il ne lui convenait pas, aucun homme jusque ici ne lui avait vraiment convenu, et bien qu'elle semblait libérée, sexuellement il y avait souvent un problème, elle se sentait oppressée à chaque rapport, elle ne ressentait pas tellement de plaisir, elle s'ennuyait souvent... Lors de sa première relation, elle avait pensé que c'était peut-être de la faute de son premier partenaire, peut-être était-il trop nul, trop ignorant en la matière, trop débutant... Elle était ensuite sortie avec des hommes plus âgés, plus mûrs, avec nombre d'expériences sexuelles, certains d'entre eux étaient même très convoités par la gente féminine, réputés pour être « de bons coups », selon tous les commérages des environs... Mais aucun n'y faisait, elle avait fini par se penser asexuelle, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas le sexe à deux, c'était la seule explication possible. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais depuis quelques temps, plus précisément depuis sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger, elle avait senti une sorte... D'attirance, oui c'est le mot... Et elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela pour un homme... Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire, qu'à 40 ans passés elle se rendait enfin compte de sa véritable sexualité ? Elle avait donc gaspillé la première partie de sa vie à courir des hommes qui ne l'intéressaient pas... Quelle ironie... Mais peu importait, Hermione Granger était une adolescente non ? Elle devait avoir quoi, 15 ou 16 ans ? Sans compter qu'elle la détestait, c'était raté d'avance... Il valait mieux pour elle chercher des femmes de son âge, pour une première expérience... Elle en avait peur, et si cette femme se moquait d'elle, de la même façon qu'elle se moquait des autres dans ses articles ? Rita détestait être moquée... Que faire alors, elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien... A moins d'aller voir une prostituée ? Cela coûtait de l'argent... Mais après tout, ce ne serait que pour la première fois... Mais pas ce mois-ci, c'était trop tôt...


	2. Chapitre 2

Quelques mois plus tard, Rita se préparait mentalement à l'idée d'aller voir une prostituée lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre d'Hermione lui demandant de venir au pub des Trois Balais. Tiens tiens, elle voulait donc la voir ? Mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, ce ne serait pas un rendez-vous en tête à tête... Elle avait apparemment aussi invité cette « Luna Lovegood » et Harry Potter. Dans sa lettre, Hermione était plutôt vague, et son ton était froid... Aucun faux espoir à se faire, mais Rita sentait son cœur battre malgré elle... C'était l'écriture d'Hermione, dans une lettre qui _lui _était personnellement destinée... Et ce simple fait la transportait, cette lettre n'était pour personne d'autre, Hermione pensait à elle en l'écrivant, et elle attendait une réponse, positive de préférence...

Hermione avait mis longtemps avant de s'y mettre, c'était idiot, mais elle avait peur de ce que penserait Rita de sa proposition, ainsi que la peur de la revoir. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais cela la terrorisait en même temps... Et cette lettre, comment l'écrire ? Il ne fallait pas que ça ait l'air trop intime, bon, elle n'avait qu'à se lancer...

_Chère Rita_... Non, le « Chère » était de trop, Rita n'était pas censée être une femme qui lui était « chère »... Hermione recommença, et décida cette fois d'écrire toute la lettre d'une traite :

_Rita , _

_Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas toujours entendues, vous et moi, mais j'aimerais que l'on se voie lors du prochain Weekend à Pré-au-Lard, dans le pub des Trois Balais, vers 15h. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, en faite, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire Mais je ne pourrais pas tout vous dire lors d'un rendez-vous tel que celui-ci, pas en compagnie d'Harry et de Luna Lovegood en tout cas, ni d'aucun autre ami ou même ennemi. Vous me prendrez très certainement pour une folle, et si vous aviez appris ça plus tôt, je suis certaine que vous auriez été ravie d'en faire un article scandaleux pour La peu importe, cela n'est pas le but de ce rendez-vous au pub des Trois Balais... Peut-être pourrons nous en parler lors d'une prochaine rencontre, bien que je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous pourriez en dire à part vous moquer... J'ose espérer, de façon naïve peut-être, que vous n'êtes pas que l'image que vous donnez de vous, que vous savez faire autre chose que de médire et de vous moquer, que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de compassion quelque part, et que vous saurez me respecter pour ce que je pense vous révéler. _

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience._

_Bien à vous, Hermione Granger. _

Hermione relut sa lettre. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il fallait supprimer tout ça, il ne fallait pas proposer de deuxième rendez-vous, il ne fallait pas se dévoiler autant. Rita Skeeter n'était certainement pas le type de femme auquel on pouvait se confier ainsi, elle n'était pas digne de confiance... Hermione refit donc sa lettre, bien plus courte

_Rita, _

_Il faut que vous veniez me retrouver lors du prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard au bar des Trois Balais, à 15h, je serais avec Harry et Luna Lovegood, une élève de Poudlard. _

_Veuillez s'il vous plait me répondre rapidement._

_Hermione Granger. _

Voilà, cette lettre était parfaite, du moins c'était ce qu'en pensait Hermione Granger. C'était froid, rien n'indiquait la tendresse ou l'amour qu'elle ressentait, si ce n'est peut-être le « s'il vous plait » ? Non, ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, et sans elle, sa lettre aurait fini par paraître tyrannique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre... En y pensant, elle n'avait jamais réellement vu l'écriture manuscrite de Rita... Comment écrivait-elle ? Hermione tenta de s'imaginer, elle pensait à une écriture pleine de boucles, les lettres avec des formes arrondies et raffinées... Le matin, dans la salle commune, l'heure du courrier était devenue un moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience, fébrile à l'idée de recevoir une lettre de Rita. Elle la reçut enfin, trois jours après. La réponse était aussi froide que la sienne, si ce n'est plus :

_Très bien, je serais là à 15h comme prévu._

_Rita._

Le papier sur lequel elle écrivait était un morceau de papyrus, pour un si petit mot, elle n'avait pas usé une feuille entière, et d'ailleurs, Hermione en avait fait de même. Hermione aimait sa façon de signer, d'écrire le R majuscule de Rita, si distingué, si royal, et arrondi comme elle le pensait... Rita écrivait tellement joliment... Hermione aurait rêvé qu'elle lui écrive une grande lettre, non, des centaines de lettres, enflammées si possible... Elle soupira, caressant le petit mot du doigt, Ron lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle répondit « Rien ! » et rangea le papier dans sa poche.

« C'était qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu le sauras plus tard, comme Harry.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que ! Je n'ai pas envie de te confier ça tout de suite, sans compter qu'Ombrage t'a à l'oeil ces derniers temps, tout comme tes frères. »

Ron prit une moue boudeuse et posa sa tête sur son poing, regardant sa purée dans laquelle il tournait sa fourchette.

Hermione dormait mal en attendant ce rendez-vous, comment serait Rita, aurait-elle beaucoup changé par rapport à la belle femme qu'elle était il y avait un peu moins d'un an ? Serait-elle sarcastique avec elle ? Mais le plus important, allait-elle bien ? Et quelle impression Hermione devrait essayer de lui donner ? Les questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête, à mesure que le jour J approchait, de même qu'elle était de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des jours.

De son côté, Rita n'était guère mieux. Au chômage, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'acheter du maquillage haut de gamme, ainsi son parfum était bon marché, ses ongles écaillés, ses bouclettes mal peignées, cela avait aussi à voir avec cette phase dépressive dans laquelle elle était depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de boulot, et qu'elle se trouvait loin d'Hermione. Elle avait pensé s'habiller le mieux possible, se mettre en valeur, ne serait-ce que pour ce rendez-vous, mais à quoi bon, Hermione se fichait pas mal d'elle... Elle vint donc au rendez-vous telle qu'elle était depuis ces derniers mois.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi belle, son manteau bleu lui allait à ravir. Rita se sentit assez inférieure à ce moment là, elle qui était si mal fagotée... Hermione ne parut pas s'en offusquer, elles n'étaient pas là pour parler beauté. Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, remettant une boucle à sa place. Rita ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver craquante quand elle faisait ça, elle fondait littéralement...

Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise en voyant combien les boucles de Rita pendaient tristement autour de son visage, si joyeux auparavant... Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû être si dure, peut-être aurait-elle dû n'exiger que le respect d'elle et de ses amis dans ses articles, car à voir comment Rita se portait aujourd'hui, ça faisait peine à voir. Mais même si cela lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre une quelconque tendresse envers elle.

« Bonjour Rita...

- Bonjour... »

Aucune des deux ne semblaient avoir envie de parler, les deux étaient mal à l'aise, et les deux agissaient comme si l'autre n'était pas quelqu'un que chacune avait rêvé de voir des mois durant.

« Je vous ai convoquée ici parce que j'ai quelque chose de précis à vous demander et... Oh voilà Harry... Harry ! Ici ! » Hermione fit quelques mouvements de mains dans les airs pour que Harry la repère. Même si elle se donnait un air enjoué, Hermione était un peu déçue qu'il soit déjà là, elle aurait aimé rester un peu seule à seule avec Rita... Oh bien sûr il restait toujours Luna, mais cette fille était tellement absente mentalement que ce n'était pas réellement un soucis... L'interview passa finalement vite, trop vite au goût d'Hermione qui n'avait de cesse d'admirer ses beaux yeux bleus. L'interview était terminée, Rita n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, pour ensuite envoyer son article au père de Luna. Hermione avait très envie de rester au chaud, dans ce bar, avec elle, mais il fallait bien rentrer, d'ailleurs Luna la fixait étrangement, toujours avec son air absent, souriante... C'était déstabilisant, qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait détester ça... Elle tenta de l'ignorer et se leva, Harry l'attendait à la sortie, il avait attendu qu'elle finisse son verre en faite, et Luna ne comptait pas partir avant elle. Hermione avait néanmoins envie de parler à Rita, lui dire quoi ? N'importe quoi, peu importait.

« … Rita ? » La blonde leva les yeux vers elle, surprise, s'attendant peut-être à une requête supplémentaire.

« Oui ?

-... Merci. » Rita était tellement étonnée qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'Hermione était réellement en train de la remercier. Leurs yeux se confondaient l'une dans l'autre, pendant un instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Rita répondit :

« Mais c'est... Tout naturel, enfin... Pas tellement mais... Je t'en prie. » Rita accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire, sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit. Puis, après un léger soupir, elle partit, à la suite d'Harry, mais suivie de Luna. Restée seule dans le bar, Rita finissait son verre. Ainsi donc la « petite miss parfaite » n'était pas si ingrate et imbue d'elle-même que ça, et ce regard... Oui ce regard tendre qu'elles avaient partagé juste avant qu'elle parte... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère, il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et bien qu'Hermione lui fit des reproches, lui disant qu'il aurait pu y aller dans le pub des Trois Balais, il ne l'écouta pas et leur dit de continuer sans lui. Hermione se demanda s'il leur cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne dit rien, cela concernait peut-être ses histoires personnelles avec Cho. Luna Lovegood se mit à sourire sans raison, et se mit à lui parler :

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione était surprise qu'elle lui pose cette question, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre...

« Qui ? Rita ?

- Vous allez bien ensemble je trouve ! » Hermione s'arrêta net, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ?

« Tu... Tu débloques !

- Je sais ce que j'ai senti, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas les choses qu'elles n'existent pas, et à l'évidence, tu l'aimes, et elle aussi, elle t'aime. » Luna avait continué de marcher, sans prêter attention à l'arrêt brutal d'Hermione, qui restait là, stupéfaite...


	3. Chapitre 3

Luna avait continué sa marche en direction du château pendant qu'Hermione était sans bouger ici, en plein milieu du chemin, troublée. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester aux côtés de Luna, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement à la base, quelqu'un de trop « farfelu » pour elle, et qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer avec Rita ? Enfin le fait que Rita la détestait était une vérité presque universelle, connue de tous ses amis ! Bien que Luna n'en fasse pas partie, c'était vrai aussi...

Mais quand même, ce que l'on avait pu ressentir durant ce rendez-vous, c'était principalement cette atmosphère tendue, froide, et non pas une ambiance chaleureuse, avec des petits regards échangés, des petits sourires niais, des petits mots gentils, timides... En particulier lorsqu'elle avait dit à Rita que si elle refusait de faire cet article gratuitement, qu'à ce moment là peut-être, étant donné qu'Hermione l'aurait dénoncée aux autorités en tant qu'animagus non déclaré, La Gazette lui paierait un très bon prix pour un reportage en direct sur la vie des prisonniers à Azkaban. Tout dans son sarcasme, son chantage, ses paroles parfois rudes montraient une animosité évidente envers Rita, et vice-versa d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi Luna s'imaginait-elle un amour secret ET réciproque en plus de ça ?

Néanmoins, Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort en ce qui concernait ses propres sentiments envers Rita, et cela la perturbait, comment avait-elle su ?... Hermione n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, et pour ce qui est du brouillon de sa lettre, elle l'avait jeté au feu, il n'en restait plus rien... Et si elle avait raison concernant les sentiments de Rita ? _Non Hermione non, arrête, c'est trop facile de croire quelqu'un s'il nous dit exactement ce dont on désire, ce que l'on veut entendre,_ se dit-elle,_ et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les carrières de « voyants » fonctionnent, ils disent aux gens ce qu'ils veulent qu'on leur dise, et ainsi ils reviennent, en quête de réconfort et de soutien, de confiance en l'avenir...Ce serait trop facile de me mettre à croire Luna parce que j'ai envie de la croire cette fois-ci, envie que ce soit vrai, alors qu'autrement je ne la crois pas lorsqu'elle nous parle de ses ronflaks cornus... _Hermione tentait ainsi de se raisonner, mais quoiqu'elle pusse faire, le doute subsistait, pourquoi Luna aurait-elle dit ça ? Bah, elle aimait bien semer le trouble après tout, elle avait dû trouver drôle de les mettre toutes les deux ensemble, alors qu'elles semblaient se détester, oui ça devait être ça... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Harry passer, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vue non plus. Chacun s'occupait de ses petites affaires personnelles en ce moment...

Hermione était tiraillée entre deux options, retourner aux Trois Balais pour voir si Rita s'y trouvait encore et l'espionner quelque peu, si elle ne s'y trouvait pas aller voir si elle n'avait rien oublié qu'elle puisse garder -sait-on jamais...- ou repartir tout simplement à Poudlard pour ne pas passer pour une idiote si Rita la surprenait en train de la contempler... Bon, tant pis si Rita la voyait, après tout c'était quand même son unique chance de la revoir une dernière fois avant quelques mois de silence non ?

Dans le pub, Rita remettait ses notes en ordre, se corrigeant sur certaines fautes grossières qu'elle avait faites -elle détestait ça, s'il y avait bien un truc qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était ça, se rendre compte qu'elle faisait encore des fautes d'inattention alors qu'elle écrivait depuis très longtemps-, relisant aussi son rendu final de l'interview, si cela se coordonnait bien. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas écrit un article positif envers quelqu'un, elle avait toujours considéré que les gens en faisaient trop et glorifiaient trop leurs idoles qui ainsi prenaient la grosse tête, elle estimait donc qu'il était de son devoir de les faire redescendre sur terre.

Quant à l'histoire de Harry sur Voldemort, elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'y croire, mais il avait décrit ce qui s'était passé dans ce cimetière avec une telle précision qu'elle avait fini par en être convaincue, et cela la terrorisait. Cela la terrorisait d'autant plus que Hermione, déjà qu'elle était une sang-mêlée, était aussi l'amie de Potter, prête à prendre des risques pour l'aider à combattre Voldemort. Elle était une très bonne cible à abattre chez les mages noirs, sang-de-bourbe, proche de Potter, résistante... Rita admirait son courage autant qu'elle le détestait, puisqu'il mettait sa vie en danger... Après qu'Hermione soit partie, Rita avait aperçu son stylo sur la table, avec lequel elle dessinait oisivement sur un papier, tout en écoutant l'interview. Rita n'avait en revanche pas pu voir ce qu'elle tentait de dessiner. En tout cas, le stylo était là, et bien que cela lui paraissait très niais et idiot de le prendre et de le suçoter comme elle le faisait avec les siens, elle se disait qu'après tout, Hermione n'était plus là pour la voir.

Évidemment, Rita se trompait lourdement, à quelques mètres de là, Hermione l'observait, à demi cachée derrière un pilier, proche du bar. Elle avait vu son stylo et son cœur battait à tout rompre, Rita était en train de le sucer, souriante, l'air comme apaisée... Hermione se demandait si elle devait lui demander de le lui rendre, pour ainsi détenir un objet sur lequel Rita aurait en quelque sorte déposé sa « marque »... Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, et si cela lui apportait satisfaction de mâcher son stylo, alors autant le lui laisser... Elle pourrait ainsi l'imaginer pendant des mois, avec son stylo à la bouche, stylo qu'elle enviait dans un sens... Être dans la bouche de Rita Skeeter, cela ne devait pas être désagréable...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rita laissa échapper un petit gémissement, sortant alors ce fameux stylo, séchant un peu l'endroit qu'elle avait tant mâchouillé et le caressant sur toute sa longueur, Hermione avait vraiment de très bon goût pour choisir son matériel scolaire... Elle le rangea dans son sac, ainsi que tous ses papiers et se leva pour partir, Hermione se retourna rapidement, de façon à ce qu'elle ne la voie pas de face, et tenta de se cacher un peu plus derrière ce pilier, mettant sa capuche pour ne pas être reconnue au cas où Rita se retournerait au passage, et fermant les yeux, comme si cela la rendait invisible. Évidemment, avec ses vêtements, Rita l'aurait reconnue tout de suite si elle l'avait aperçue, mais elle ne se retourna pas, et partit directement dans la direction opposée au château.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les questions fusaient dans la tête d'Hermione, est-ce que finalement ce qu'avait dit Luna pouvait s'avérer vrai ? Rita s'était-elle mis à sucer son stylo uniquement par réflexe et habitude où était-ce justement parce que celui-ci lui appartenait ? Elle aurait aussi très bien pu prendre sa plume personnelle pour écrire, mais peut-être trouvait elle le sien plus beau ou que ça lui changeait justement, de, pour une fois, ne pas écrire avec sa plume. Luna pourrait peut-être lui en dire plus, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, elle devait très certainement se trouver en bas... Arrivée dans la grande salle, Hermione la chercha des yeux, sans la trouver. Tant pis, elle lui parlerait une autre fois. Après le dîner, elle alla dans la salle sur demande, pensant devoir s'entrainer pour se perfectionner dans le sort du Patronus. Elle voulait que la salle de faire en sorte que l'atmosphère devienne aussi froide et terrifiante que si un réel détraqueur se trouvait là, et la salle le fit.

« Tu voulais me voir n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione crut faire un bon de six mètres tellement Luna lui avait fait peur en se mettant derrière elle. La salle sur demande remit automatiquement une ambiance normale et chaude, puisqu'Hermione ne voulait plus s'entrainer.

« Bon sang Luna tu pourrais prévenir ! Et oui.. Toute à l'heure je te cherchais parce que...

- Tu as des doutes à propos de Rita ?

- Euh et bien...

- C'est pourtant évident, elle t'aime aussi, elle n'attend que toi, même si elle a du mal à se faire à cette idée puisqu'elle croit que tu la détestes. Tout ce qui peut se passer entre toi et elle est entre vos mains, tu pourrais lui envoyer une lettre... Ou bien aller la voir chez elle pendant les prochaines vacances... Bon, il faut que je m'entraine, si tu permets ! SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Ce soir dans son lit, Hermione était confuse, Luna ne lui avait pas réellement dit ce qui lui avait fait penser que Rita l'aimait, et inversement. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle disait ça pour se moquer d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de se baser sur des preuves concrètes, pas sur de simples soupçons infondés, ridicules... Son instinct et celui de Luna n'étaient pas pour elle des valeurs sûres, elle n'était donc pas plus avancée. Les autres filles du dortoir n'étaient pas encore là, elle était allée se coucher tôt, laissant la lumière allumée. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour en sortir le dessin qu'elle avait fait de Rita, essayant de la reproduire le plus fidèlement possible. Elle avait acquis la technique du dessin grâce à ses parents, tous les deux moldus, ainsi, étant donné son assiduité, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour réussir à dessiner fidèlement quoique ce soit. Malgré ses aptitudes, elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat, et pensait qu'elle était trop stressée à l'idée que Rita se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait pour réussir à bien se concentrer. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas trop grave, elle détenait malgré tout une véritable photo de Rita grâce à un numéro de la Gazette où elle apparaissait, celui dans lequel elle avait d'ailleurs publié pour la première fois une interview d'Harry. L'avantage qu'avait cette photo par rapport au dessin, ce n'était pas seulement que c'était authentique, mais qu'elle était, comme toutes les photos de sorciers, en mouvement, et Rita était très heureuse et souriante ici, Hermione adorait la voir ainsi, elle était tellement belle...

Une fois l'article publié, Harry ne fut pas le seul à recevoir des tas de lettres, que ce soient des lettres de gens refusant de le croire, ou au contraire des gens convaincus. Non, il se trouvait que Rita aussi recevait des lettres, et bien que certaines soient insultantes, les autres la remerciant de son travail étaient très agréables, et au final, Rita se sentait bien, le moral un peu relevé, rehaussée dans son estime de journaliste. Elle décidait de répondre à certaines lettres avec le stylo d'Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ce rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Cependant, elle faisait attention, certaines lettres semblaient détenir des substances nocives, ou des mauvais sorts. Sachant que les mauvais sorts devaient être contenus dans des grandes enveloppes, elle ne prenait pas de risque et les jetaient directement au feu, et pour le reste, elle ouvrait toutes les lettres avec des gants.

_Rita, _

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous avez arrêté d'écrire depuis presque un an maintenant, et quand j'ai vu que c'était vous qui aviez fait cet article, j'ai bien cru que ce serait sensationnel,qu'enfin vous étiez de retour, et que ce serait un retour flamboyant, que vous descendriez une bonne fois pour toutes ce Potter qui ne raconte que des mensonges, j'étais très contente de lire que vous aviez enfin fait un article... Et puis j'ai été déçue, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'écrire ces inepties ? Souhaitez vous réellement inquiéter le peuple ? Est-ce que cela vous amuse, vraiment ? Je ne vous voyais pas ainsi Rita, j'ai toujours adoré vos articles mais pourquoi celui-là ? Pourquoi ?Je ne reconnais pas non plus votre style habituel dans cet article, on croirait que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez écrit... Je ne sais que vous dire de plus, vous me décevez._

_Germaine, une ancienne admiratrice qui espère que vous recommencerez à écrire comme avant._

Cette femme semblait très énervée, tant pis... Lettre suivante.

_Rita, _

_Tout d'abord je dois vous dire que j'ai été très surpris de voir votre nom en signature de l'article sur Harry Potter, à lire ce témoignage et cette interview, je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de vous. Car soyons francs, dans tous vos articles, vous avez pour habitude le plus souvent de mentir, en descendant des personnalités parfois très bonnes, et vous comptez sur le voyeurisme des gens et vieilles commères pour vendre vos articles, vous dites au public ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, car le public aime s'indigner, il aime avoir un bouc émissaire. Vous avoir vue défendre le point de vue de celui qui est pris comme un bouc émissaire, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter, c'est extrêmement courageux de votre part,de dire la vérité malgré les pressions gouvernementales aussi... J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, vous arrêterez vos commérages habituels et que vous continuerez ainsi sur cette voie de journaliste franche, qui rapporte la vérité, qu'elle soit plaisante ou non. _

_Cordialement, _

_Jack, un lecteur qui a été très surpris de façon positive._

Rita n'aimait pas que l'on traite ses articles d'articles mensongers, elle partait toujours d'un fait réel pour ensuite renforcer un trait ou un autre de la personne contestée en en-tête, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait sembler mensonger, ce n'était pas comme si les personnes dont elle détruisait la réputation n'avaient rien fait de mal pour le mériter. En revanche, cela lui faisait bizarre qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle était courageuse, au fond, tout ça, ce n'était que grâce à Hermione... Dans toutes les lettres qu'elle recevait, elle espérait parfois entrevoir l'écriture d'Hermione, mais elle pouvait rêver... Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive réellement une lettre de sa part...

_Rita,_

_Cette lettre va vous paraître étrange, et elle l'est très certainement j'imagine, mais j'ai très envie de vous voir en ce moment, j'aimerais vous parler seule à seule.J'espère que vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi comme il vous arrive si souvent de le faire. En tout cas, je crois que je préfèrerais que l'on se voie chez vous, pour être plus tranquilles. Les prochaines vacances sont les vacances d'Avril, dans deux semaines. J'ose espérer que l'on se verra à ce moment-là. _

_Bien à vous. _

_Hermione._

Rita croyait rêver, était-elle réellement en train de lire ce qu'elle lisait là ? Lui faisait-on une blague ? _Bon du calme Rita, ça ne doit pas être pour la raison que tu crois, ce doit être pour une autre histoire, arrête de te faire des illusions..._ Tout en se raisonnant, Rita se dit que ce mois-ci, il fallait absolument qu'elle voit une femme, prostituée de préférence pour ne pas qu'elle se moque de son inexpérience. Ainsi, ses plus bas instincts seraient peut-être calmés. Elle avait reçu de l'argent de la part d'une admiratrice, beaucoup d'argent à vrai-dire... Finalement, son article s'était avéré payant... Avant de sortir, elle répondit à Hermione, qui avait le ventre noué depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé cette lettre.

_Hermione, _

_Je serais ravie de t'accueillir chez moi, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas habituée à un très grand confort, ni au grand luxe. Mais bon, si tu proposes de venir sans même savoir, c'est que ça ne doit pas être ta préoccupation première. J'espère aussi que tu ne te ficheras pas de moi. Ne te fiche pas de moi et je ne me ficherais pas de toi. Aussi, j'ose penser que l'on se connait depuis assez longtemps pour que tu puisses me tutoyer, malgré la différence d'âge. Après tout, il y a beaucoup de chances que tu sois plus intelligente que moi au fond... _

_Bien à toi. _

_Rita. _

Après avoir envoyé cette lettre, Rita alla se promener dans les quartiers mal famés, les situations des filles autour d'elle faisaient peine à voir, cherchant à se vendre comme des bouts de viande à n'importe qui, pour un tout petit peu d'argent... Au moins, malgré son chômage, elle n'était jamais tombée là-dedans. Un moment, elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez elle, mais après tout que ce soit elle ou un autre qui aille donner de l'argent contre du sexe, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'étant une femme, elle se pensait plus douce que les gros bourrins qu'elle voyait accoster ces filles. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à choisir, aucune d'entre elles ne lui donnait envie, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir envie d'une autre femme que Hermione. Malgré cela, elle décida de prendre une fille au hasard, qui semblait quand même s'y connaître sexuellement avec une femme.

« Salut...

- Salut. Vous êtes une cliente ?

- Et bien... Oui, je suis une cliente. » Rita se sentait honteuse et un peu mal à l'aise, mais pour se rassurer, elle se disait qu'après tout, des femmes comme elle, cette fille devait en voir tous les jours.

« Très bien... Que voulez vous exactement comme pratique ? Pénétration ?

- Oh euh non... J'aimerais un rapport lesbien tout simple.

- Ah très bien,-la fille souria- venez dans ce cas. C'est cool de tomber sur une cliente comme vous, je dois vous dire qu'à force, on en a marre de se faire pénétrer aussi durement par des gros beaufs, ou des grosses butch qui trouvent ça jouissant d'enfoncer leur gode en nous...

- Ah...

- Oh cela vous perturbe d'entendre ça ? Désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si novice... Mais je saurai bien m'y prendre, et puisque vous êtes une femme, que vous m'avez l'air gentille et que c'est votre première fois, je peux vous faire l'heure à moitié prix.

- Oh non vraiment je préfère payer le tarif normal !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. » La brune commença à se déshabiller, Rita était très pudique, mais elle enleva aussi ses vêtements et se coucha dans le lit installé dans la tente magique, tente dont l'intérieur était bien plus grand que l'extérieur. La brune devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans, ses cheveux raides tombaient dans son cou, elle était plutôt fine tout en étant musclée, elle était vraiment très mignonne, avec de beaux seins bien dessinés.

Rita voulut savoir comment s'appelait la brune, elle lui dit s'appeler Chloé. Un nom si doux pour une personne avec un travail aussi sale, c'était assez étrange. Chloé se mit à caresser le corps de Rita, lui extirpant parfois un soupir, mais rien n'y faisait, Rita n'arrivait pas à se détendre. En effet ses mains étaient très agréables, mais ce n'était pas les mains qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas les mains d'Hermione. De même que ses seins, aussi fermes et beaux soient-ils, n'étaient pas non plus ceux qu'elle désirait, et le sexe de cette femme semblait si... Transpercé, si béant à force de se faire pénétrer par toutes les tailles de sexes et de godes, il en était dégoutant. Rita l'arrêta bien vite, elle savait maintenant que ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'aller voir une prostituée. Elle se rhabillait, la brune faisait de même.

« Je pense que vous avez raison vous savez, la première fois avec une prostituée quand même... Il vaut mieux le faire avec une personne qu'on aime réellement. De plus vous êtes vraiment très jolie, je ne vois pas pourquoi aucune femme ne pourrait craquer sur vous.

- Je sais... Sauf qu'il y a de grandes chances que celle que j'aime ne m'aime pas en retour.

- Vraiment ? Bah ça devrait s'arranger, et au pire vous passerez à autre chose, faites moi confiance... »

Rita paya la prostituée comme si elle avait fait une heure entière, comme prévu, puis revint chez elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la venue d'Hermione, peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient...


	4. Chapitre 4

Hermione préparait sa valise. Enfin, les vacances étaient arrivées, ENFIN ! Les contrôles ne s'étaient pas arrêtés lors des dernières semaines, et Hermione avait fini par se demander si elle sortirait un jour de la bibliothèque et des salles de cours pour respirer le grand air.

Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il y avait encore de la place dans son cerveau pour emmagasiner d'autres connaissances tellement ces dernières semaines avaient été du bourrage de crâne, en particulier avec le professeur Dolorès Ombrage, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir ou de se montrer mauvaise élève avec cette femme. Elle avait évidemment beaucoup trop de pouvoir et d'influence au ministère, et Hermione étant une amie directe d'Harry Potter, elle prendrait n'importe quoi pour la descendre au moins scolairement, du moins, si elle en avait les possibilités. Or, Hermione étant une très bonne élève, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Enfin, deux semaines sans voir Ombrage, cela sonnait comme une promesse prochaine de paradis... Et quel paradis, avec Rita en plus... Bon, plus sérieusement, il fallait quand même y réfléchir. En demandant à Rita si elle pouvait venir chez elle, elle avait pris la décision de tout lui avouer, mais maintenant qu'elle devait aller chez elle, elle ne savait plus trop bien si elle souhaitait le lui dire tout de suite. Qui sait ce qu'elle penserait ?

Rita s'était habillée de la meilleure façon qu'elle avait pu, elle avait fait et refait le ménage toute la journée ainsi que la veille. Tout devait être parfait, en particulier pour celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appeler « Miss Parfaite ». Elle ne voulait pas apparaître pauvre et triste comme lors de leur rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, elle voulait se montrer jolie, radieuse peut-être, bien habillée, bien coiffée... D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus écrire, elle s'était normalement interdit de s'acheter du parfum haut de gamme, mais pour l'occasion, elle s'était serré la ceinture en début de mois afin d'en avoir lorsque Hermione arriverait.

Hermione était devant la porte de la maison de Rita, 27 rue du Nécromancien Oublié, avec cette éternelle question commune à toute personne se trouvant devant la porte de celui ou celle qu'elle aimait sans que la personne en question ne le sache : « Est-ce que je sonne ? ». Hermione se disait qu'au fond c'était idiot, qu'elle ferait mieux de repartir, que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée cette proposition... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour commencer... De quoi aurait-elle l'air, et si Rita la rejetait ? Elle avait une soudaine envie de fuir, de reculer, et de retourner à Poudlard. Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement, remit une de ses mèches en place, et sonna enfin, décidant d'arrêter de penser pendant au moins deux minutes.

Rita entendit la sonnette, elle se leva, remit ses habit bien en place avec une expression anxieuse, ne voulant pas qu'un pli gâche cet air raffiné qu'elle voulait tant se donner. Elle remettait aussi sa coiffure, se tordant ensuite les doigts en se dirigeant vers la porte, rarement son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. C'est alors qu'elle vit que le stylo d'Hermione était posé bien en évidence sur sa table basse. Devait-elle le cacher ? Non ça ne servirait à rien, et après tout elle n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'elle l'avait oublié la dernière fois, et que du coup elle l'avait gardé. Rita prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

Hermione était très peu maquillée, elle s'était juste mis un peu d'eyeliner, mais elle n'en était pas moins belle, au contraire. Son air frondeur était resté, peut-être renforcé, mais il s'effaçait devant Rita, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire des reproches ou contester quoique ce soit. Rita lui sourit, l'invitant à entrer dans sa demeure. Hermione la remercia, et entra en souriant elle aussi. Une fois arrivée au milieu de ce qu'elle supposait être le salon, elle demanda :

« Où est-ce que je dois poser ma valise ?

- Oh et bien, tu n'as qu'à la mettre dans la chambre. Ici tu peux utiliser la magie, en fait ce quartier n'est habité que par des sorciers, donc en fait, on peut même pratiquer la magie dehors... Mais bon, sait-on jamais...

- Ah... »

Hermione aurait bien aimé savoir ça avant, elle qui s'était trimballé sa valise tout le chemin à bout de bras... Elle sortit donc sa baguette et fit léviter sa valise dans les airs jusque dans la chambre.

« Oh aussi Hermione, il se trouve que je n'ai qu'un seul lit ici, alors il y a deux solutions, soit je dors dans le canapé et toi tu dors dans mon lit, soit on dort toutes les deux dans le même lit...

- Quand même... Enfin je veux dire je ne vais pas vous... Enfin te laisser dormir dans un canapé miteux ! Enfin je veux dire... Bref oui, autant qu'on se partage ton lit ».

Hermione avait encore du mal à se faire à ce tutoiement, mais elle se sentait vraiment très heureuse à l'idée de partager le lit de Rita, elle en était même un peu excitée... Mais quand même, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ses petites hormones d'adolescente... Rita, qui quant à elle se trouvait fort loin de cet âge souvent ingrat, se sentait elle même troublée à cette idée, mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, tout de même...

Une fois qu'Hermione eut déposé toutes ses affaires et son manteau, Rita l'invita à venir manger à table. Néanmoins, les deux ne sachant quoi dire, Rita essaya de briser la glace par une question toute bête :

« Alors, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

- Bien je suppose... Et vo... Enfin et toi ?

- Bien. »

Et voilà, fin de la discussion... _Bravo Rita tu trouves vraiment des questions passionnantes !_ se dit rageusement la journaliste à elle-même, tout en enfourchant violemment l'une des pâtes qui reposaient dans son assiette.

« Et... Sinon l'école j'ose imaginer que ça va ? Question idiote tu es une si bonne élève ça ne se pose même pas... » Rita reprit un air renfrogné et nerveux, ce qui fit sourire Hermione, au moins elle n'était pas la seule à être véritablement stressée, cela la détendait un peu.

« Non non ce n'est pas idiot... En fait depuis la venue de Dolorès Ombrage je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal...

- Ah oui... La 'dame en rose'... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant Rita l'appeler ainsi, apparemment, au vu de son ton, elle ne devait pas beaucoup la porter dans son cœur non plus. Rita se sentit plus à l'aise aussi.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette femme à vrai dire, mais bon, ça se comprend...

- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi elle t'a déjà forcée à écrire avec ton propre sang grâce à une plume sanglante ? »

Rita fit un bond sur sa chaise, vraisemblablement, elle ne le savait pas, ça...

« Euh non... Elle vous a fait ça ? »

Hermione posa sa fourchette et lui montra le dos de sa main, dans lequel on pouvait lire « Je ne dois pas parler sans que mon prof ne m'y autorise. » Les marques n'étaient pas non plus très visibles, mais elles l'étaient assez pour que Rita soit en capacité de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Rita retenait la colère qui commençait à monter en elle contre cette ignoble femme.

« Enfin, et toi, tu ne l'aimais pas trop pour quoi à la base ?

- Bah, ce ne sont pas des raisons aussi fortes que toi, disons qu'elle n'aime pas trop les animagus, elle pense que notre capacité à nous transformer nous mêmes en animaux révèle en nous la présence d'une certaine part d'hybridité...

-... Elle est vraiment conne... Enfin, je veux dire idiote, désolée...

- Tu peux parler comme bon te semble, je ne vais pas te blâmer pour une quelconque vulgarité, parfois il faut avouer que ça sort tout seul ! » Rita sourit d'un air presque protecteur en disant cela, puis se reprenant, elle continua :

« En fait... Je me dis que si tu me laissais juste écrire un article sur elle, avec témoignage personnel, dont celui d'autres parents, je pourrais facilement lui attirer les foudres de nombreux parents d'élèves mécontents, et notamment attirer en même temps les foudres sur le ministère...

- La Gazette n'imprimerait jamais ça... Ils sont sous pression de Fudge, et un journal comme le Chicaneur ne sera pas pris au sérieux...

- Les gens ont été beaucoup à prendre au sérieux l'article sur Harry ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, c'était justement parce que ça parlait de lui et dans une autre version que celle du ministère que ça a marché, mais je veux dire, quand même... Combien d'entre vous ont été punis pour des faits aussi... absurdes ? Les parents doivent bien voir les cicatrices ornant le dos de vos mains ?...

- C'est très gentil de ta part Rita, surtout sachant que le Chicaneur ne paie pas les journalistes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire... Et de toute façon, elle finira bien par tomber, lorsqu'on s'apercevra réellement que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. » Hermione avait eu peur de la choquer, mais finalement celle-ci se mit à sourire et lui répondit, tout naturellement :

« Oui... Enfin Voldemort quoi. »

Hermione fut très surprise, mais contente que depuis le temps elle ait fini par ne plus être comme tous ces gens qui avaient la peur ridicule de prononcer son nom.

« En y pensant... reprit Rita, tes parents ont accepté que tu viennes ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » Hermione se mit soudain à rougir, trouvant soudainement un très grand intérêt aux pâtes qui étaient dans son assiette...

« En fait... Je leur ai menti...

- Euh... Menti ? C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai dis à mes parents que je restais à Poudlard...

- Et à Poudlard...

- Que j'allais chez mes parents. »

Rita était étonnée qu'une fille qui semblait à la base si sage, si enfant modèle se soit permis un mensonge pareil, sans compter que si jamais les parents et Poudlard se rendaient compte de l'affaire, s'ils la retrouvaient chez Rita, elle allait au devant de grands problèmes juridiques pour avoir gardé une mineure chez elle sans autorisation pendant les vacances scolaires.

« Et bien... Dans un sens c'est plutôt intelligent, au moins pas de compte à rendre sur le pourquoi de ta venue chez moi. Enfin bon... J'ai fais un dessert, j'espère que tu aimeras. »

Rita ramena de la cuisine un vacherin très appétissant, qu'elles mangèrent tranquillement, savourant le goût mélangé de la fraise et de la vanille.

Le soir vint, Hermione se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle oserait passer aux aveux, Rita de son côté se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Les deux s'étaient couchées dans le lit, Rita lui avait demandé si cela la gênait qu'elle dorme avec uniquement un pantalon de pyjama vert, et rien en haut. Hermione ne savait que répondre, c'était comme s'il y avait sur chacune de ses épaules un ange et un diablotin. Le diablotin semblait lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'elle dise que « non ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde » et que même ça l'arrangeait, elle allait pouvoir mater tranquillement sans qu'on le lui reproche, et de l'autre côté, l'angelot lui répétait que ce n'était pas bien, que si elle l'aimait il fallait justement qu'elle la respecte et qu'elle ne devait pas la mater sans son accord... En imaginant bien entendu que l'on pouvait demander l'accord de quelqu'un pour le mater.

« Euh disons que... Tu pourrais juste mettre un soutien gorge ? » Ni trop diabolique, ni trop angélique, Hermione avait choisi la solution entre deux...

« Un soutien gorge la nuit ? En soi ça ne me gène pas mais il paraît que ça les abime.

- Oh et bien dans ce cas ce n'est pas grave, après tout ça ne me gêne pas en réalité... » Et voilà, le côté diablotin l'avait emporté, et le pauvre petit angelot se mettait à pleurer, sur son autre épaule... Trêve d'imagination imbécile, Hermione regardait à présent Rita enlever son haut... Non quand même, il ne fallait pas que Rita voit à quel point ce spectacle lui plaisait, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle...

« Au fait Hermione... Tu m'avais dis dans ta lettre que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire... Non ? »

Et voilà, le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé, il allait falloir passer aux aveux...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur :** _Désolée pour l'attente, entre le bac et tout le reste, sans compter qu'une autre histoire attend aussi (celle de Dolorès Ombrage dont j'ai d'ailleurs fait le premier quart du chapitre suivant), j'ai donc mis ce chapitre mais par contre il est un peu plus court que les autres^^' Peut être trop rapide, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je peux le refaire si jamais c'est nul^^'_

« Et bien... En fait... » Hermione n'osait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était complètement crispée. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

« Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que tu habites ici ? »

Rita fut surprise par sa question, pourquoi Hermione lui parlait-elle de ça ? En quoi trouvait-elle ça intéressant à savoir ?

« J'ai acheté cette maison un peu après que tu me tiennes avec ton chantage. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer à payer les frais de mon ancienne résidence tous les mois si j'étais au chômage.

- Ah... Mais vous n'aviez personne dans votre vie pour vous aider ? Personne aujourd'hui non plus ?

- Non... » Le visage de Rita s'assombrit. Après que Hermione ait mis en place ce « marché commun », elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sentir bien avec une autre personne que Hermione. Elle n'avait pas d'ami non plus, perdre son travail et sa maison était souvent signe d'une perte de liens sociaux à venir dans un milieu aussi superficiel que celui du journalisme à la GazetteDuSorcier.

« Tu n'as même pas eu... De relation amoureuse ? »

Rita haussa très rapidement les sourcils pour les rabaisser immédiatement, regardant dans le vide, pensive.

« Non plus... Et toi ? »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rita lui retourne la question, elle lui répondit :

« Non, quelques garçons m'ont draguée mais... Ils ne m'intéressaient pas... En fait, je crois qu'aucun garçon ne m'intéresse.

- Ah ? » Rita sembla tout à coup captivée par ce qu'elle était en train de raconter.

« Oui... Ce sont plutôt les filles qui m'attirent... Pour ça, ça doit vous plaire, du moins, ça vous plairait énormément de pouvoir faire un article là-dessus... Sans compter que les filles par lesquelles je suis attirée ne sont pas forcément les filles de mon âge...

- Ah vraiment ? » Rita souriait, mais pas d'un sourire narquois, d'un sourire franc, exalté, quoiqu'un peu timide. « Et... » Rita s'était quelque peu rapprochée d'Hermione, jusqu'à lui effleurer l'épaule. « Tu la vois comment cette femme avec qui tu aimerais être ?

- Et bien... » Hermione avait remarqué le petit rapprochement de Rita, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur sa lancée. « Je l'imagine bien... Blonde, aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux verts émeraudes et... » Rita avait passé son bras droit de l'autre côté du corps d'Hermione, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescente.

« Et quoi d'autre ?

- Et elle hante mes pensées depuis des mois, en fait, c'est un animagus non déclaré, un scarabée... » Hermione n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car Rita venait de l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser, mettant ses deux mains derrière le dos et le cou de la journaliste. Leurs jambes finirent par se trouver, s'entremêler, Hermione pressait sa cuisse contre le sexe de Rita, ses intentions nullement cachées. Rita gémit, et interrompit le baiser, soupirant un peu plus, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la plus jeune, l'embrassant et lui suçotant la peau. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça... 

« Ca fait des mois que je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi... Dit Hermione. Depuis notre première rencontre je n'ai pas arrêté de t'avoir dans mon esprit, souvent je rêve de toi... Qui sait si ce que je vis là n'est pas un rêve ? Après tout c'est tellement incroyable, d'être là, logée entre tes bras, juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour...

- Non, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve et... Et pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais... Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès la première fois que l'on s'est parlé, enfin, disputé plutôt...» Hermione sourit en y repensant, leur relation n'avait vraiment pas commencé de la façon dont on imagine une relation amoureuse se passer..

« Dis moi... Tu avais déjà eu des relations avec d'autres femmes ? » Demanda Hermione. Rita rougit, est-ce que Hermione s'était aperçue de son inexpérience lors de leur rapport ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas sa première fois après tout...

« Et bien... Non, et toi ?

- Non plus...

- Ah... » Rita se sentit rassurée, au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à être novice.

« Tu as aimé beaucoup d'hommes avant moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme. A vrai dire, je me pensais asexuelle jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre... » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Toi asexuelle ? Rien que ta manière de marcher, de bouger, de te mordre les lèvres en permanence montre tout l'érotisme qui émane de toi, comme une sorte d'aura... Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ce n'était pas en fait les femmes qui t'intéressaient ?

- Non... Oui je sais je suis une parfaite idiote, mais j'étais tellement enfermée dans mon travail, je ne faisais plus attention aux autres aspects de ma vie.

- Je vois... En fin de compte je t'ai bien rendu service avec mon petit chantage ?

- On peut le voir comme ça en effet... » Rita souriait en disant cela, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment rabaissée par Hermione à présent, puisqu'au fond elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, son but n'avait jamais été que de protéger ses amis et elle-même.

« Tu sais Rita... J'ai peut-être été un peu dure, après tout tu peux bien recommencer à écrire, tant que tu ne t'en prends pas à mes amis, ou moi même...

- Ah... Et bien, merci... Enfin, tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais écrire un article dépréciatif envers toi ? Tu as raison, je vais écrire : 'Scandale, la petite miss parfaite alias Hermione Granger, est en fait attirée par les femmes de plus de 35 ans et couche actuellement avec Rita Skeeter, alias moi-même ! ' avec toute l'histoire de notre relation ce qui ferait que bien sûr, je risquerais Azkaban pour au moins trois motifs : Animagus non déclaré, Relations sexuelles avec une mineure, et détention d'une mineure chez soi sans que personne ne soit prévenu !

- Evidemment ! Comme ça je viendrais à Azkaban t'apporter des oranges...

- Amène moi plutôt des dattes c'est meilleur, sans compter que d'après des scientifiques moldus, on pourrait tenir pendant des années avec une datte par jour...

- Véridique, je l'avais lu moi aussi dans un livre... Et bien ne mangeons que des dattes à vie nous venons de résoudre le problème de la faim dans le monde ! »

Hermione et Rita n'auraient jamais cru plaisanter ensemble sur des sujets aussi graves que le risque pour Rita d'être envoyée à Azkaban, mais la complicité entre les deux semblaient à présent parfaite. Evidemment, à partir de cet instant-là, les deux pensaient pouvoir vivre tranquillement, bien que cachées, mais c'était sans compter sur le ministère, bien mécontent du dernier article de Rita Skeeter, et de Dolorès Ombrage, toujours à garder un œil policier sur chacun des étudiants, et en particulier sur les ami_s du « Survivant »._


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Pardon oui pardon pour ce retard effroyable dû à cette horreur qui s'appelle le bac ! Je me flagellerai tous les soirs avec la plume sanglante de Dolorès Ombrage... Vous préférez que je passe mes soirées à écrire la suite ? Vous avez raison ! (Moi aussi en fait, je préfère^^') Alors quelques petits -coups de pubs- remerciements :

Un grand merci tout d'abord à ceux qui me postent des commentaires quotidiennement, notamment à **Une autre histoire** qui a d'ailleurs écrit une fanfiction yaoi sur HP.

Ensuite j'aimerais remercier **Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon** qui m'a posté le plus long et le plus construit des commentaires sur ce chapitre, ce qui fait très plaisir (j'avais d'ailleurs voulu répondre par MP, mais avec le temps j'ai oublié, pardon ^^' )

Ensuite je remercie aussi **tara1990**, dont je n'ai pas encore lu les histoires sur HP mais en voyant certaines là, ça ne saurait tarder :D

Place à la suite maintenant...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ministère de la magie, 8h40 AM :<strong>_

« Alors Dolorès, cela fait maintenant huit mois que vous êtes à Poudlard.

- C'est cela, Cornélius.

- Alors dites moi... Êtes vous pleinement satisfaite du trimestre qui vient de se terminer ?

- Et bien... Il faut dire qu'après le dernier article de Rita Skeeter, mon influence sur ces sales petits garnements semble avoir diminué... Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à croire à ces bêtises !

- Ah... Cette sale petite journaliste nous a encore mis des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais pourquoi ? Avant, elle adorait raconter n'importe quoi sur nos employés c'est vrai, mais il est tout aussi vrai qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à détruire la réputation de Potter... Sans compter que d'après mes sources, le Chicaneur n'est pas un journal qui paie les journalistes pour les articles écrits...

- Si vous voulez mon avis Fudges, il faut être sévère ! Il faudrait me donner plus d'autorité...

- Ah ça Dolorès, je veux bien vous donner toute l'autorité que vous voudrez ! Mais seulement, je ne peux pas, il reste Dumbledore, je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour le licencier de son poste de directeur... Si je le pouvais, vous vous doutez bien que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- Il faudrait trouver la preuve de ses méfaits Cornélius ! Allez un peu de nerf ! Il faut que l'on trouve la faille... De même que pour Rita Skeeter, on ne peut pas la laisser continuer ainsi à nous discréditer et à raconter des mensonges !

- Vous avez raison ! Enfin, je voulais aussi vous demander... Comment se comporte Potter en ce moment ?

- Pas de grand changement par rapport au premier trimestre, un peu plus heureux peut-être...

- Ça c'est sûr, depuis qu'il s'est fait publier... Et ses amis ? Je veux dire Weasley et Granger ?

- Rien de très nouveau pour Weasley, Granger continue ses interruptions pendant mes cours.

- Vous lui mettez des retenues pour qu'elle arrête ?

- Je ne fais que ça ! On dirait que ça n'a pas d'emprise sur elle, vous la verriez du haut de ses 16 ans me regarder avec ses petits airs méprisants...

- J'imagine qu'elle reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances...

- Oh non, elle est chez ses parents en ce moment, du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur son dossier...

-... Pourtant pendant les précédentes vacances, elle était restée à Poudlard avec Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Et là, subitement, elle a voulu retourner chez ses parents ?

- Peut-être lui manquent-ils justement, depuis le temps...

- Dans ce cas je me ferai une joie de vérifier cela. Qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être découvrir quelque chose de compromettant ? Vous imaginez, peut-être même quelque chose qui pourrait remettre en question la légitimité de Dumbledore à rester directeur...

- Oh mais dans ce cas il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Allez, envoyons donc un employé vérifier qu'elle se trouve bien chez ses parents !

- Et pour Rita Skeeter ?

- Bah, nous trouverons bien de quoi l'arrêter celle-là...

- Voyons Dolorès, vous semblez oublier que pendant des années, nous n'avons pas réussi à l'arrêter, elle et ses fichus articles...

- Ce n'est pas faux... Néanmoins autant ne pas partir sur une note trop défaitiste ! » Dolorès Ombrage finit ainsi sa phrase et partit du bureau de Fudges, l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Elle était revenue deux jours au ministère pendant ces vacances, après quoi elle retournerait directement à Poudlard.

_**Chez Rita Skeeter, 9h05 AM **_

Dans les draps froissés du lit orangé, les deux amantes se réveillaient, tandis que les rayons du soleil passaient sur leurs minces couvertures. Hermione était couchée contre Rita, qui avait son bras posé sur son dos. Évidemment, elles n'avaient pas dormi toute la nuit dans cette position, c'était impossible, mais le matin, Hermione avait eu envie de se blottir contre sa compagne, alors elle l'avait fait. Rita était éveillée à cet instant, et sentant Hermione contre elle, elle avait déposé sa main derrière son dos. Elle pensait qu'après s'être réveillée, elle irait préparer le petit déjeuner pour faire une impression encore meilleure à Hermione, mais elle se sentait tellement bien en cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de bouger. Hermione se leva la première, suivie par Rita qui allait lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Après quoi elles se lavèrent les dents, car oui, elles n'allaient quand même pas s'embrasser avec l'haleine fétide qu'elles pouvaient avoir le matin en se réveillant...

« C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Ce qui nous arrive ?

- Oui... Je vous... Enfin je t'ai toujours vue si... Inaccessible, si mesquine aussi, du moins dans tes articles... »

Rita se mit à sourire :

« Mesquine ? Et bien ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on s'attend à entendre après une nuit pareille...

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! Et tu dois bien avouer que tes articles ne volent pas haut en général...

- Je sais. » Rita sembla un peu irritée de ce qu'elle disait, mais le problème était que ce qu'elle disait était juste, du moins en partie.

« Tu sais, il faut bien te dire que je n'ai pas toujours eu envie d'écrire ces torchons...

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'écrire des articles plus intelligents ? »

Rita fut surprise du ton quelque peu agressif que Hermione prenait.

« Et bien plusieurs choses... En particulier mon patron, ainsi que la demande du public...

- Tu as une renommée assez bonne quand même, tu devrais être en mesure de choisir ce que tu veux réellement écrire.

- Sauf que je suis connue et ai toujours été connue pour mes articles à scandales... Si je change de registre, je perds la plupart de mes lecteurs habituels... Sans compter que la gazette n'imprimerait pas ça, ça n'est pas assez vendeur. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la Gazette a pour ambition de se vendre, le profit plus qu'autre chose...

- La Gazette n'est pas le seul journal existant, si ? »

Le ton que prenait Hermione commençait à franchement agacer Rita. Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer plus en détail ses choix, mais l'irritation la rendait acerbe.

« En tout cas c'est celui qui paie le mieux...

- Donc tant que tu peux avoir de l'argent, c'est tout bon ? Alors au fond tu n'es qu'une pompe à fric, peu importe la morale ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est que... » Rita pensait s'essayer à lui expliquer plus en détail, mais son impatience et sa colère prirent le dessus. « Oh et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes choix. Toi, tu es encore à l'école, tu ne connais rien de la vie, tu crois qu'il suffit d'avoir des A partout pour réussir ? Qu'il suffit d'être gentil avec tout le monde pour que ce soit bien et qu'on soit gentil avec nous en retour ? Et ben c'est très bien, reste dans tes illusions si tu veux mais ne viens pas me faire chier là-dessus...

- Ouais... En fin de compte tu n'es qu'une journaliste pourrie.

- Et ben si je ne suis qu'une journaliste pourrie je ne vois pas ce qui te retient de partir ! D'ailleurs j'imagine que cette nuit n'était en fait qu'une grosse erreur après tout tu es mineure et moi je pourrais presque être ta mère alors bon, autant tout arrêter si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi de manière aussi hostile ce matin ? Hier j'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais vraiment, que j'étais bien plus que l'image que j'ai pu donner de moi dans le passé, et là tu commences à me faire tout plein de reproches... Sincèrement si en fait c'était ça que tu voulais me dire ce n'était pas la peine de gaspiller ton énergie à venir...

- Pas du tout si je suis venue c'est parce que je t'aimais et que ça me rongeait de ne pas pouvoir te l'avouer ni même en parler à quelqu'un... Et ça tu le sais très bien ! J'étouffais sans toi et je n'en pouvais plus de me sentir haïe par toi, tu étais si distante et... Cynique aussi...

- Je vois, et ta meilleure manière de me montrer tout ça c'est de me critiquer toujours plus...

- Je cherche à comprendre ! C'est tout, rien de plus...

- Tu cherches à comprendre mais pourtant tu ne cherches pas très loin. On te dit une chose, ça y est, on est classé comme saloperie immorale, directement, sans qu'on ait eu le temps d'expliquer un peu plus profondément les choix qu'on a pu faire dans une vie. Tu mets facilement les gens dans une case, et là c'est ça que je te reproche. Pourtant je sais bien que tu es intelligente, tu ne te ferais justement pas avoir par toute sorte d'article idiot écrit sur une « star ».

- Tu parles de tes propres articles là...

- Des miens mais pas seulement, et je ne parle pas de tous mes articles non plus. » Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'écris pas que des articles de presse à scandale ? » Le fait que la question d'Hermione n'ait eu aucune hostilité fit retomber la colère de Rita.

« Non, il y a pas mal d'articles beaucoup plus intelligents que j'envoie à des journaux beaucoup moins connus. Ceux-ci sont malheureusement moins lus que les autres, et je pense que c'est justement parce que le public n'est pas intéressé par ce qui n'est pas scandaleux dans la vie privée de telle femme célèbre ou de tel homme politique...

- Avec ta renommée ils devraient pourtant être plus connus non ?

- La renommée ne fait pas tout. Ceux qui lisent ce journal lisent rarement les articles à scandales des autres journaux. Et les lecteurs addicts des articles à scandale lisent rarement -pour ne pas dire jamais- les journaux un peu plus élaborés. S'ils étaient minoritaires, ce serait tranquille, je n'aurais pas à écrire autant d'imbécilités pour gagner ma vie, après il y a quand même quelques personnalités que je trouve bien trop influentes sur les gens, qui provoquent parfois des fascinations malsaines, comme s'ils étaient des dieux. Et quand je vois ça je fais un article pour arrêter cette sur-célébrité non méritée, tout en faisant redescendre un peu sur terre la personnalité en question. Pour tout t'avouer, si je ne risquais rien du ministère et que la Gazette voulait bien l'éditer, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire un article sur le ministère, en particulier Ombrage et Fudges...

- C'est sûr, eux ils mériteraient même un bouquin chacun à scandale, et là le pire c'est que tout serait vrai dans ce bouquin... Mais en quoi Harry était trop influent pour toi ? En quoi ne mérite t'il pas sa célébrité ? » Rita sembla quelque peu désarmée après cette question.

« Et bien... Pour tout te dire, je croyais réellement à l'époque qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Je pensais qu'il se prenait vraiment pour un prodige, et ça m'a un peu énervée. Il a survécu à Voldemort, orphelin depuis, oui, et après ? Le fait d'être orphelin ne donne pas tous les droits.

- Harry n'a jamais voulu de sa célébrité ! Et...

- Oui je sais je sais Hermione du calme... Ça c'est ce que je croyais avant, maintenant j'ai compris. De toute façon je doute que lui et moi soyons amenés à nous revoir avant longtemps, je me trompe ? A moins bien sûr que tu ne comptes tout leur dire...

- Non bien sûr, je pense pas le leur avouer... Du moins pas tout de suite, et de toute façon ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter... »

La discussion s'arrêta là, Hermione avait bien envie de lui poser plus de questions sur son parcourt, mais elle avait peur de l'agacer. A la place elle lui demanda si elle avait prévu quelque chose de spécifique pour cette journée, ce à quoi Rita répondit non. De toute façon, elles avaient tout le temps d'y réfléchir, et de se reposer. Enfin, surtout pour Hermione, étant donné que Rita ne travaillait pas.

_**Maison des Granger 14h30 :**_

Dolorès Ombrage était devant la porte de la maison des parents de Hermione. Elle sonna à la porte. Une femme de taille moyenne vint ouvrir, les cheveux d'un noir bien plus prononcé que ceux de sa fille, qui n'étaient que châtains. Ombrage lui sourit, et la salua :

« Bonjour madame ! Je suis l'une des enseignantes de votre fille, Hermione. Je suis Dolorès Jane Ombrage ! Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Oh et bien... Entrez madame... Vous savez, nous ne connaissons pas grand chose en magie, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers nous mêmes et...

- Oh oui je le comprends fort bien ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Bien... Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous déplacée jusque chez nous ? Hermione aurait-elle des soucis à l'école ? »

La mère d'Hermione invita Ombrage à venir s'asseoir, et à boire une tasse de thé si elle le désirait. Ombrage déclina poliment l'offre.

« Oh non merci, ne vous dérangez pas ! Non, Hermione ne semble pas avoir de soucis particulier vous savez... Une élève... Toujours aussi _brillante_... » Le ton de Dolorès semblait tendu, devoir admettre cela lui faisait assez mal, surtout sachant que c'était vrai cette fois-ci, et non pas uniquement pour flatter les parents. « Non non le problème est ailleurs... Enfin, s'il y en a un, bien sûr...

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- C'est la première fois de l'année que votre fille décide de revenir chez vous lors de ses vacances non ?

- De revenir ?... Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire...

- Votre fille s'est déclarée comme externe allant passer ses vacances chez ses parents, donc chez vous si je ne m'abuse...

- Mais... Mais c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur, elle nous a dit qu'elle restait encore à Poudlard ces vacances-ci...

- Et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer madame, qu'elle ne se trouve pas à Poudlard, ça, je peux même vous l'assurer !

- Mais... Mais où est-elle alors ? » Le visage de madame Granger avait pris une teinte un peu plus pale, inquiète, tandis que le sourire d'Ombrage semblait s'élargir, du moins intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se montrer heureuse de la disparition de sa fille devant cette femme. Son mari arriva, lui demanda ce qui se passait, Ombrage décida de répondre à sa place. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de lui annoncer. Ombrage repartit, toujours plus contente. Si Granger n'était ni à Poudlard ni chez ses parents, cela supposait de graves ennuis à la fois pour le directeur de poudlard, Dumbledore, mais aussi pour Granger, qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Qui sait, peut-être Fudge avait-il raison ? Peut-être que Dumbledore était en train de créer son armée, et qu'en ce moment même, il entrainait ses plus fidèles recrues ! Cela coïncidait, Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle élève, elle était l'_amie _d'Harry Potter, qui sait, peut-être même _plus _? La dernière chose qu'il fallait pour la remettre complètement d'aplomb serait de pouvoir coincer Skeeter... _Mais ne rêvons pas trop_, se disait-elle. _Rita ne doit pas avoir à faire grand chose avec toute cette histoire en ce moment..._ C'est ainsi que la sous-secrétaire d'Etat transplana directement dans le bureau de Fudge, pour lui annoncer la _bonne_ nouvelle.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>... de ce chapitre (vous avez eu peur, hein avouez ?) Pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'aimerais faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial... Un mini bêtisier des idioties qui ont pu me passer par la tête en écrivant... Voyez vous, quand j'écris un texte, je parle souvent sur msn avec une amie, je lui fais donc part de mes recherches de synonymes pour un mot ou un autre, voici quelques extraits...

Phrase originale du texte : « Évidemment, elles n'avaient pas dormi toute la nuit ainsi, c'était impossible, mais le matin, Hermione avait eu envie de se blottir contre sa compagne. »

Ne voulant pas faire la répétition du mot « amante », je cherchais un synonyme, notamment sur ce site :h t t p : / / w w w . . f r /cgi-bin/cherches . cgi

Mélodie dit (00:25) :

_*En synonyme d'amante ils me mettent "cocotte", "ma cocotte 3"_

Mélodie dit (00:25) :

_*wouah, synonyme d'amante : grognasse_

Mélodie dit (00:27) :

_*non mais ça fait tellement bien "Hermione avait eu envie de se blottir contre sa grognasse"_

_ça fait genre l'homme préhistorique qui ramène sa femme par les cheveux après l'avoir assommée avec son bourrin..._

Voilà pour la première partie sur les synonymes d'amante, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas trouvé ça nul^^' Voici aussi une imagination de la suite de ce chapitre :

Mélodie dit (02:01) :

_*et là dans le bureau de Fudges, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle:"Cornélius ?""Oui ?""JE SUIS ENCEINTE !" "Pardon O.O""Non rien désolée un coup de folie ^^'_

Voilà, le bêtisier, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^' Une dernière chose, la Dolorès Ombrage prise ici n'a rien à voir avec celle de ma fanfic "La véritable histoire de Dolorès Ombrage", il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux, merci, rideau :3


End file.
